icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Niranda
Niranda is the pairing of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove. iSaved Your Life, an episode featuring Miranda and Nathan kissing in the promos, got 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. Niranda Moments *In People magazine featuring iCarly, Miranda and Nathan admit they play video games all the time together even though Miranda isn't as skilled as Nathan. *Miranda tells People magazine the costar who is the earliest on set is Nathan. * Nathan and Miranda are seen together at her sixteenth birthday party. * In the January 2010 Tiger Beat issue, Nathan and Miranda said they were both nervous at first when they heard about the kiss, but once they did it was no big deal. Nathan adds "I chewed a lot of gum and we joked about having a bad breath contest!" * Dan hints that both of them enjoyed their kissing scenes in iSaved Your Life very much. * While taking poster promos for the third season of iCarly, Nathan and Miranda take a picture together. *During a Nickelodean slime shoot (included in the Season 1 Volume 2 DVD), Nathan and Miranda are shown playing around after getting slimed. * Nathan and Miranda are featured in a behind the scenes shoot posted by fanlalatv on Youtube. * Dan took pictures of them together and posted them online. * In the newest issue of Tiger Beat magazine, there is a mini poster of Nathan and Miranda together with signatures. . Niranda Twitter Moments *From @MirandaBuzz ''to ''@bruindude92: Congrats on CSI! I love that show! *Reply from @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: ''thanks :) I'll post up when it airs. I'm pretty sure it's sometime in March. Hope you're having a great break. Niranda mentions on Twitter *@MirandaBuzz Sick :( but I still had a fun day! I broke a glass window in a scene and I exercised with Nathan. I'm on my way home 4 chicken soup. *@bruindude92 dang. Miranda just stuck her finger up my nose for a segment. Pretty gross for both of us!! haha. Niranda Sites *NirandaFan- Twitter page for the fans of Niranda. NirandaFan is followed by the real Miranda Cosgrove(@MirandaBuzz). There are 105 followers. Orignally created by heyramsey. List of Niranda shippers that Miranda follows on twitter: *shadicoy -A member of Niranda/Creddie Fans that knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Niranda/Creddie graphics, & icons. *fbnk_luv -Has written Niranda fanfiction and made Niranda icons. *nirandafan - The Twitter page for Niranda fans. Originally made by heyramsey *danwarp - The creator of iCarly. Niranda Fanfiction So Confused-'''And you were meant for me...' ''Yeah Carly for Freddie. Not her for him. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. So Confused Too-"Come on fuzzy. I'm not that bad at kissing." Sequel to ''So Confused. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. Finally I See-"He's hurting you and he made you cry. That's a federal crime in my book." Conclusion to the ''So Confused trilogy. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. Practice Makes Perfect-''Both would agree that was the best practice either ever had of any kind. ''Written by XxCreddieShipperxX on LJ. Only Time Will Tell-It does not matter whether you wished me or not but it matters to me if I don’t wish you, Happy Birthday. Written by maybecreddie on LJ. Hold On To You-''This all added up to loving baking with Miranda, because they got sugar and flour everywhere and it always ended with cinnamon-tasting kisses and flour on their noses and their cheeks pink from laughing. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. Niranda Videos *DanWarp posted a video on Youtube with Nathan and Miranda saying "Maybe" over and over. Since then other Youtube users have reposted the same video. *A new video posted on Youtube by fanlalatv features Nathan and Miranda in a behind the scenes shoot. thumb|300px|left|Nathan and Miranda-"Maybe"thumb|300px|right|A behind the scenes shoot featuring Nathan and Miranda. Category:Pairings